The Return
by Angeloftheoperahouse
Summary: Rene Delacour is an aspirating actress and dancer who has just joined the Opera Populaire. She only wishes to become a dancer, but suddenly Rene finds herself caught up in a legend that she herself did not believe in, a legend that may have been sent to.
1. The Opera Populaire

While I do not own the original characters of the POTO, but I do own any not before mention in any Phantom books, movies , plays, ect. Please let them continue to be mine. Thank you!

Chapter One- The Opera Populaire

Rene had heard the stories of the Phantom of the Opera. She new that it had been only 5 years sense the building had been rebuilt after the terrible fire. She knew that most people blamed the fire on the 'Opera Ghost'. She didn't believe them. She didn't believe in ghosts. She was far too rational for that, but still, standing in front of the Opera Populaire on that cold night, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She had heard of the girl that was pulled by the phantom down into the labyrinth below the opera house, but there was no way she believed it. "No… of course not." she thought to herself. 

She looked up to the roof of the theater. She thought she almost saw the outline of a man standing atop the building, but she blinked and it was gone. "Stop it!" she scolding herself within her head. "Such foolish things are children's games. I'm almost 19-years-old. I'm too old for this sort of silliness." 

Rene rubbed the back of her neck. She willed the hair back there to lay flat. It all ignored her.  
Rene began humming a song that her mother had once hummed to her a child. Her voice seemed to want to join the melody, but she couldn't remember all of the words, so as she began walking up the stairs she hummed lightly to herself.

A girl who seemed to Rene to be in her mid-twenties came out of the front doors of the Opera. The girl held a lamp in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. The girl walked over to Rene. She looked up at her, as Rene was almost 2 inches taller than the other girl. They both stopped and stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

The girl had blonde hair and soft eyes. She seemed bored with the silence and finally spoke. Her voice was also soft and she spoke with much propriety. "Are you mademoiselle Delacour?" She asked. Rene Nodded. The girl shifted the paper to the hand with a lamp and held her hand out. Rene shook it and was surprised to find that the girl had a very firm grip. "My mane is Meg Giry. I will be your guide for your first week here at the Opera Populaire." 

Although Meg's words were meant to be extremely formal, Meg could not help but automatically like the new dancer, and she found there was something in the girls face that reminded her of a friend she used to have. Her green eyes were the only difference. Her dark hair and soft features were almost eerily like unto Meg's dearest friend. A friend she missed dearly. A friend who could not return to the Opera Populaire for the fear of the spirit that lived far beneath it. 


	2. Madame Giry's questions

Chapter 2- Madame Giry's questions

Meg led Rene to her room and helped her unpack a bit before taking her up to meet her new instructors. She waited and saved the ballet instructor for last. Meg introduced Rene to the voice instructor and the orchestra conductor. Finally before she took Rene into the ballet teacher's office, she turned to her at the door.

"The last of our instructors you will meet is the ballet instructor, my mother, Madame Giry." Meg turned and knocked on the door. She put her ear to the door and listened.

"Excuse me…" Rene began. "Why are you…" but the door opened swiftly before she could finish her question. Standing in the door way was a woman in her early 50s. She wore a stiff black dress and her hair was braided in a long silver strand which ran down her back. 

She covered as much of the doorway as possible, but Rene could still see parts of the room. It was not well lit, and so when she thought she saw someone walk across the back wall, she dismissed it as her eyes playing tricks on her, but was still curios. She smiled warmly at Madame Giry. Rene held out a hand for her to shake. Madame Giry took it with one hand. She shook it only briefly.

"I assume you are the new pupil." Madame Giry did not wait for an answer, but turned to her daughter. "What is it, Meg? I am busy right now."

"I just thought that I would introduce you to Rene. I gave you a few minutes, hoping that you would be done, but apparently not, so we will come back after the tour of the theater." Meg replied and began to turn to leave.

"No, no. Don't be silly. Now is as good a time as any. Just come in, come in." 

Rene and Meg stepped into the poorly lit room as Rene scanned for the person she thought she had seen earlier. She saw no one and so her logical mind told her that it had been the flicker of the candles.

"Well, Rene, how are you feeling about our Opera? What I mean is, why did you come here?" Madame Giry asked as she sat in a chair near a table in the corner of the room. She motioned for the two girls to sit.

Rene sat on a small couch on the other side of the small room, near the fireplace. "I am here to study dance and music with the world famous instructors here at the Opera Populaire."

"Yes, I'm sure that is the answer that every other one of the instructors here have accepted, but I would like to know the real reason." Madame Giry slid to the edge of her chair and looked Rene in the eye. "Why are you here?"

Rene leaned back into the couch. She breathed deeply, and began to answer. "I am here because I have no where else to go." Madame Giry nodded. "My father died before I was born and my mother passed away less than a year ago. My only family is my mother's niece and her husband, whom I have never met. I love the theater, and so I applied to the Opera Populaire, and by some strange sequence of events, I made it in."

"Why is it strange? No doubt you are talented." Madame Giry said.

"Well, I thought that I had been a disappointment, because I…" Rene could not bring herself to relive that day.

"It's okay, Mademoiselle, we are not here to judge." Meg said. Meg turned to Rene in her seat. "Please, go on."

"Well, my vocal audition went very well, but in my second audition, my dance audition, I fell, and I thought that I had ruined the entire interview." Rene said, lowering her head in shame.

"I am sorry to pry, but where did you audition, Mademoiselle?" Madame Giry asked sitting back a bit in her chair.

"I auditioned in the theater, on the stage, actually. I was told that only a privileged few where allowed to audition in there." Rene said. 

Madame Giry stood quickly. "Meg," she said looking at her daughter. "Please take Mademoiselle Delacour to her room." 

"But, mother, she…" Meg began, but Madame Giry raised her hand to silence her.

"I have some business to attend tonight." Madame Giry arose, and the other two stood with her. "It was good to meet you, Mademoiselle."

"Thank you, and I am very delighted to have met you also." Rene answered. 

Meg and Rene walked out the door and into the hall. Rene walked slowly and as Madame Giry closed the door to her room, Rene thought that she heard a man's voice behind the door. 


	3. Angel of Music

Chapter 3- Angel of Music

Meg led Rene to her room, both were silent. When they came to Rene's room, Meg turned to Rene and quietly wished her a pleasant sleep. Rene opened the door the her room, and stood in the doorway, surveying the dark space around her. Finally when she decided it was safe, though she was unsure why she had been so cautious, she entered and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"Why am I here?" she asked herself aloud. "Because," came the answer within her head, "You have no where else to go." Rene pondered that for a moment. Did she really have no where to go? Was this really where she belonged? Again she hummed the song her mother had once sang to her. Her voice this time, daring to venture out of her throat and join the melody. Her voice did not ring at first, but as she risked a little more strength and intensity and her voice resonated through her room as she sang:

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

With the last phrase Rene's beautifully trained voice broke, and she fell onto her bed and cried softly. Rene lay on her bed. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She trembled with the sobs erupting from her chest. Suddenly out of the darkness of her room Rene heard a voice sing in low tones a familiar song, that Rene had never heard before. It started very softly and then grew in intensity and volume.

"You stumble, you plead, you ask for guidance. You'll find it in me, your angel.  
Give me your voice your soul, your passion, trust in me: your angel"

Rene looked up at the ceiling searching for the voice. She answered softly, "Are you an angel, why believe you? You are but a lost dream."

Rene listened quietly for an answer, and when it came it echoed through her room, low and melodious, "Angel of music, do you doubt me? Things are not as they seem."

Rene answered again, "The child's game you play will not fool me. This cannot continue to be."

"Don't turn from me, angel of music. If you look, you'll see. Angel, or dreamer,"

"Real or whimsy," Rene finished, and continued on, "Revile to me your story. Angel of music, guide me, guard me, grant to me your glory."

"Too long you've wandered in winter," The voice began. "Far from my far reaching gaze." 

"I cannot believe you're a angel, and my soul reframes." Rene exclaimed.

"Angel of music" The voice joined in. "I will / can you guide you / me, find you / me and still love you / me. Angel, oh sing, I hear, I listen, stay with me, here. (I'll) Guard you / me."

"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music." The voice demanded.

"Angel of music, hide no longer," Rene answered

"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music." The voice repeated in a ghostly nature with a persistent and commanding tone.

Rene sat up and asked, no longer singing, "Angel where are you?"

"I am the Phantom of the Opera!" The voice sang, to a different tune insisting on the statement.

Rene answered, joining him in singing once more, she cried, "There is no Phantom of the Opera!"

"Child don't doubt me, or you'll find all your darkest dreams, are in me, your angel, the angel who sings, in the darkness, darkness." The phantom bellowed, angry and hurt by her unbelief.

"Angel of music speak I listen stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul is week, please help me, come to me, strange angel!" Rene answered, the words coming with the original tune that they had sung to, without any effort or knowledge. Rene stood. 

"Flattering child, you shall know me see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside." Rene turned to the Mirror in the corner of the room. Standing there, in her reflection was the Phantom of the Opera. Rene's eyes were tranced, for a moment, and suddenly, she fell to the floor, her knees buckling under her, and she slept. The angel emerged from the mirror and took Rene in his arms. For a moment he was tempted to take her back with him, but thought better of it, as Madame Giry would be cross with him if he did. Instead, he walked to the bed and placed her gently on the pillowed cot. 

"Can you now make my song take flight? Help me make the music of the night." He sang in a new and beautiful tune and returned to his hell in the depths of the Opera.

Thanks to Brenda on Lullabies. for the lyrics to "All Through the Night" 


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 4- The Phantom of the Opera

Rene awoke to the shinning light of day outside her window. She sat up and suddenly remembered the happenings of the night before. The wave of memories bringing with them a throbbing headache. She looked around. She was in her bed. How had she gotten in her bed? Had she fallen asleep here. "Yes," she decided. "It was just a dream." Then she sang aloud, "There is no Phantom of the Opera."

The answer came quietly, "Angel if music, do not doubt me!" When the voice had passed, Rene wondered if it had only been in her mind.

Rene dressed quickly, and skipped breakfast, because she was too late and could not spare the time. She ran down the stairs and into the theater, where the other dancers had not yet begun the practice. They where lined along the walls, all of them stretching a nd bending. No one noticed when she walked in.

Rene took off her house slippers and laced up her toe shoes. She had little time to stretch before Madame Giry entered. "Good morning, ladies." Madame Giry said, and all of the girls lined up on the bar. Rene followed suite and stood next to the bar. Meg was right in front of her, and she winked at Rene with a large grin, then began her exercises.

Madame Giry watched with finely honed eyes and was sure to correct every mistake made by any girl. She examined Rene while she danced. Every pirouette was perfect. Every pose hit flawlessly. Every beat in sync with the music.

From the catwalks another watched, studying Rene's every move. He noted her precision in executing each of her moves. "She really is very good." He thought. "She deserves to be here." He recollected that day, not too long ago when she had first come to audition for the 'ballet de corps'. He remembered her excitement at being chosen to audition in the theater, itself. He recalled her tears after she fell in her dance audition. He had memorized those tears. He remembered them so well.

Rene thought that, over all, her first day had gone fairly well. She did not get yelled at. She did not step on anyone. Most of all, she did not fall. She walked away from the hall feeling tired, but accomplished.

Rene headed straight for her room, but before she could even make it up the first flight of stairs, a voice behind her called her name. She turned to see Meg bounding toward her. Rene stopped and waited for her.

"How was your first night here?" Meg asked.

"Fine, thank you for asking." Rene answered.

"Did you sleep well?" Meg said more then asked, and gave out a cheery giggle. 

"Yes, I did." Meg gave Rene a strange look, and Rene knew that Meg understood more than she let on to. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Rene. I heard you last night. I came to check up on you and…" she paused. "I wasn't trying to pry, but I heard you singing, with someone. A man…" Rene gave out a slight surprised breath, but Meg did not seem to have heard. She continued. "So, who was it? Did you have a suitor in Paris before you joined us here at the Opera Populaire?"

Rene started walking again, and Meg hurried along side her. Rene did not want to tell Meg of her experiences with the Phantom of the Opera, and so she hesitated. Meg thought she was about to hear of some scandalous love story, hopefully full of romance, so she urged Rene on. "Oh, go on Rene. I would not tell a soul. I just thought that… maybe you wanted a friend to talk to. I thought you might…"

"Meg, if you stop trying to convince me, than I will tell you." Rene said. They were about half way to Rene's room now. Rene turned her head to Meg, but continued to walk. Meg nodded, sure that silence was appropriate at the time. Rene began her story with, "I know that this sounds crazy, but last night while I was alone in my room, I began to sing and someone from…" Where had they come from? "I'm not sure where," she decided. "Someone began to sing with me. He sang with me and I knew the tune, but I had never heard the song before."

Meg could not help herself. "Who was it!" she blurted, though she had a good idea what the answer was already.

Rene gulped, not in fear, but rather for effect. "He said that he was an angel. The Angel of Music, I think." Meg stopped. Rene stopped just ahead of her. "What is it Meg?"

Meg turned to her. "I have to go. I have to talk to my mother. I had just… forgotten." Meg said and she hurried off toward the theater. 

Rene was left standing alone in the hallway. She wondered if perhaps hurrying off in a mysterious and bizarre fashion ran in the Giry family. She decided it would be impolite to inquire of such. 


	5. Think of Me

Thanks you soo much Musicianofthenigh! I totaly love your name! This update is for you!

Maluruloki, I give you specials props for being my first reader!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Think of Me**

Rene entered her room silently and sat at her vanity table. She let her hair out of the tight bun in which it lay on top of her head. She began to hum quietly to herself, the tune that she had sung the night before with the angel.

So Meg had heard her sing with the angel last night. That meant that he hadn't been a dream. Rene could only think one thing, "_If he wasn't a dream, then he must be a joker. He must be some sort of initiation ceremony that all of the new dancers must put up with_." She put the brush down and stared at her reflection, almost expecting to see the Phantom appear, almost wishing for him to emerge. Rene felt a silent longing for his voice again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Is anyone in there?" said a voice from outside. Rene quickly pulled her hair back again. She walked to the door and opened it slowly. Standing before her was a young man who looked to be about 25 years old. He wore black slacks an old shirt and a black hat. Rene smiled warmly at him. He smiled back and removed his hat reviling a mess of short dark brown locks. "Good evening, mademoiselle." he said. He held out a hand. "My name is Christian, and I work in the stables, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. Them he looked as if he had a revelation. "Madame Giry wishes to see you on the stage."

Rene thanked him. She walked out of her room and headed toward the theater, when Christian called out to her. "Mademoiselle, " he said. Rene turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name…"

Rene smiled bashfully. "My name is Rene Delacour." she answered.

"Rene." He repeated. "That is a beautiful name." he replaced his hat to his head and tipped it toward her. "Good night."

Rene stood stunned for a moment. After a while she squeaked, "Good night." He smiled affectionately at her and turned to leave.

Rene let out a sigh of astonishment and turned back toward the theater hall. She walked the whole way there as if she were floating several feet off of the ground. Her intoxication kept her spirit soaring.

She entered the dark hall and headed straight for the stage, not even glancing around or up to see the swishing cape in box number five. As she climbed the stairs to the stage she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She turned quickly. There was no one. "Madame Giry?" she called out. There was no answer, so she proceeded to the stage.

Rene looked around the seats in front of her. Her voice tingled in her throat, longing to escape. She fought it. Madame Giry would be here any moment. She would feel silly singing in front of anyone. "_Then again_," she thought. "_Madame Giry might not even be coming_." Rene's voice cried out with in her. It begged to be released. She let it venture out a bit with a song she had heard once, about 6 years ago, in this very theater, the song that had inspired her voice for the first time. As her voice began timidly, a slight twinkling piano seemed to join it, and Rene's voice grew and bounced off every wall.

"Think of me, think of me fondly,  
When we've said good bye.  
Remember me, once in a while,  
Please promise me, you'll try.  
When you find that once again you long,  
To take your heart back and be free,  
If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

Rene could hear a full orchestra join her now, but she not only did not take note of it, she did not care where it came from. Her voice had longed to hear itself reverberating off of the walls of this very theater since she had seen the Opera "Hannibal" here not so long before.

"We never said our love was ever green, or as unchanging as the sea,  
But if you can still remember, stop and think of me… Think of all the things we've shared and seen Don't think about the way things might have been… Think of me, think of me waking Silent and resigned Imagine me, trying to hard To put you from my mind Recall those days, Look back on all those times Think of the things we'll never do,  
There will never be a day when, I won't think of you!"

Rene stopped, and the orchestra faded. She collapsed on to the floor, as if by some strange motivation she had used all of her energy in that one song, A disembodied voice from above her head sang softly, "Bravi, bravi, bravissimi!"

Rene's head flung upward, looking for the source, but knowing who it must be. She said quietly, "Who is it!"

"That was beautiful, Mademoiselle Delacour!" Said Madame Giry revealing herself from behind a side curtain.

"Madame!" she exclaimed. She stood and brushed her dress off. "I… I… was just… I thought…" she stuttered. "I didn't know anyone was listening." she finished, and hung her head, not in shame this time, but in fatigue.

"Well, I am glad that I heard." Madame Giry said. Rene lifted her chin to stare incredulously at the ballet instructor. "That was quite good." Rene blushed feverishly, and dropped her head to her chest once more. "The Opera Populaire will soon be presenting Romeo and Juliet- Synopsis, and our lead Mademoiselle Camille, has taken ill." Rene lifted her head at the sound of the Opera's name. She nodded at hearing of the diva's a iling state. Madame Giry continued, "Mousier Firmin and Mousier Andre have heard you sing, yes?" Rene nodded. "Then I think I will tell them that you are interested in the p art of Juliet."

Rene's mouth fell open. Shocked she could not reply. Madame Giry took a few steps closer to her and gave her a look of examination. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, not in a commanding tone, but with genuine concern. Rene shook her head. "Good." Madame Giry said she turned to leave and under her breath she muttered, "It is well, he will be pleased."

As she began to disappear behind the side curtains Rene found her voice again, remembering why she had come here in the first place. "Madame!" she called out. Madame Giry turned. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Madame Giry shook her head. "That is unimportant as of now." she said, and she vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Thanks to all of my readers... the whole two of you! LOL But seriously, thanx you two!  



	6. Notes

I know what your thinking, why is she posting so much today? Well, it's saturday, I don't have a date and I don't have any homework, so I had plenty of time, and thought, 'well, lets not waste it!'

* * *

**Chapter 6- Notes**

Rene wondered if her life could get any better. Even if Andre and Firmin did not want her to play the part of Juliet, she was still considered for it by Madame Giry. Then there was Christian. She had only met him for a few moments, but she liked him. She wanted to see him again. She wondered if she went to the stables if he would happen to be there.

Rene had come to her room, and not even realized where she had gone. She let out a startled squeal as she almost ran into the door. She giggled to herself lightly, not even caring if anyone saw. She opened the door and went in. She lit the candles on her armoire. She headed for the one on the table next to her bed.

Sitting next to the candle, illuminated in the starlight was a single red rose, a black ribbon tied into a precise bow on top of it. Underneath the flower was an envelope sealed in red wax with a skull stamp. Rene gulped, she hadn't thought to look there before she left to talk to Madame Giry, and so she didn't know how long it had been there. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She picked up the envelope and rose. She smelled the rose and then opened the envelope.

A small note fell out of the envelope and floated gently to the floor. Rene bent over and picked it up, tenderly, as if it might burst into flames at any moment. She turned it over and began to read:

_Dearest Rene,_

_I would like to thank you for singing with me last night. I am intrigued by your voice, and I wish to hear more. If you want to learn from me the secrets of the Angel's music, than lock your door tonight at 10:00 and watch out the window for me. I will know if you do not lock your door, and I will also know if you are watching for me. If you fail to do either of these than I will not be pleased. Your angel advises that you heed his word, for I do not desire for something awful to happen to you._

_Sincerely,  
OG_

Rene stood with the not in her hand breathing hard. She read it through once more and then placed it delicately back on the table. As she backed away from the table, she stared at the paper, as if it might suddenly disappear, or attack her. She thought she heard something behind her, and so she froze. A white, gloved hand was placed on her shoulder. It startled her so badly that she screamed as she turned to face the man behind her.


	7. The Mirror

Thank you all for reading, and here you go, my third post ofthe day, Hope you enjoy all of what I have postedtoday, but I am done for the weekend and it may be monday or tuesday before I post again.

* * *

Chapter 7- The Mirror 

"Christian!" Rene screamed.

Christian looked at Rene, a worried expression on his face. He stepped back a bit to give her a little room. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to talk to you. And you weren't answering my knock, but I had just seen you come in, I thought something might be wrong, and then you were standing there, like in a trance or something…"

Rene felt a shudder go through her body. "I'm sorry, Christian." she said, a knob beginning to swell in her throat. "I just…" she couldn't finish. The tears streamed down her cheeks, freely. She dropped her head in shame. "Why are you crying?" She asked herself silently. "There is no Phantom of the Opera!"

Suddenly Christian was right in front of her. Not even an inch away, Rene could feel his breath on her hair. He soothingly placed his arms around her shoulders and drew her close to him. "It's okay." he said and he repeated the comforting thought several times.

Rene looked up at him and wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you. It's just that I got this note from the Opera ghost." She said and she pulled herself away from him. "I was a little scared, I know I shouldn't have been, but…" Rene looked down. He couldn't stay, she knew that. There was a curfew in the Opera house. He would have to leave, and then there was the Angel. He might already know that Christian was in her room right now. "What if…" she thought, "What if the Angel is watching?" She looked Christian deeply in the eye. "You can't stay."

"I know…I just.." He was hurt, Rene could tell. He turned to leave.

"Christian!" She said. He stopped. "I don't… want you to go." she stumbled a little. "I want you to stay."

He twisted back to face her. "You do?" he asked. She nodded. She moved forward to him. She stood very close to him. She clutched his hands in hers and slowly wrapped them around her waist. He bent down slowly. Their faces were less than a half an inch away when a clock somewhere chimed.

Rene was abruptly ripped from her new world of fantasy. She turned her head down from Christian and almost yelled. "Damn!" He stared at her. "I'm sorry Christian, but you have to leave. The Angel will be angry with me."

"Rene..?" He started, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

Christian turned to leave. Rene tried to keep his hand in hers for as long as she could, but it eventually slipped away. Christian went out the door, and closed it behind him, pausing only to say, "Good night, Rene."

"Good night." She said and he closed the door. Rene ran to it and locked it. She began toward her bed when out of nowhere, and yet everywhere, a voice sang loud and angry from her walls.

"Insolate boy this rash young entrant, snatching you from your angel. Ignorant fool this meddling new lover, stealing you from my splendor."

She knew at once who it must be and decided to flatter him, rather than challenge him. Softly she sang, "Angel of music shield, my keeper, let me at last see you. Angel my soul is yearning for you. Enter at last, master"

Rene could hear someone trying the doorknob. She turned to the door. The handle was twisting, but the person on the other side could not open it.

"A thorn in my side is this new beau. A blemish, a tarnish, a stain. Your angel commands you to sing now."

Rene joined in with him, "And You / I must obey. Angel or dreamer, real or whimsy. Reveal to you / me my / your story. Angel of music, guide you / me, guard you / me, grant to you / me my / your glory!"

"Rene!" Christian yelled from the hallway. "Rene! Who is in there! Rene are you alright?"

Rene heard him, and somewhere in the back of her mind she thought. "Leave! Go to Christian. Leave, and don't return." But a stronger voice was singing to her from somewhere above her.

"I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music."

"Rene!" Christian was shouting from behind her door. "Angel! Angel of Music!"

"I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music."

Rene turned toward the mirror, and standing before it was a man dressed all in black, with the exception of a white mask which covered half of his face, and the white gloves that graced his hands. Rene stared in amazement.

He held out a gloved hand to her. She came toward him, and lifted her hand into his. He lead her back toward the mirror. Unexpectedly Rene and the Phantom had walked through what had been the mirror, but was now a long corridor lined with torches and leading down into a dark cave.

The Phantom led Rene down the passage way toward a long and deep lake, where a boat was docked at the shore. He took her to the boat and lifted her in. Then he stepped into the boat.

"Angel?" Rene whispered. As he untied the boat and picked up the great oar from inside the vessel.

"Yes, Rene?" This was the first time Rene had heard him speak. His words were as clear and deep as they had been when he sang.

"What is your name." Rene asked and he paused for a moment in thoughtful silence.

The Angel stared at her one eye through is mask and the other exposed. "Angel will do just fine, but you may call me Erik if you wish." He said and he began to row down the canal.

"Erik." she repeated. She smiled, at the Angel who she had been so sure was a myth.


	8. Music of the Night

Chapter 8- Music of the Night

Rene had seen some beautiful things in her life. Her father had left her and her mother with quite a bit of money and his wishes that Rene travel, become educated and learn to love music as he had. Rene had done all of these. 

Rene had seen the pyramids in Egypt. She traveled all over England and Scotland and seen the beautiful greenness of it all. She had seen several wonders of the world, but none of them took her breath away as did the voice of her angel. None of them compared to his music, or the beauty of his grand organ which lay deep beneath the opera house. The darkness hit her firmly, but she did not notice, for the beauty of sweet melodious music hung in the air, even though, at the time their was no music.

Erik helped Rene out of the boat, and led her strongly, yet lightly, toward the organ and the candles that surrounded it. Rene stared spellbound at Erik, letting him take her where he would. Suddenly, without warning, Erik broke into another beautiful and perfectly harmonious song. Yet, there was something strangely familiar about this particular song.

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…Silently the senses abandon their defenses…" Erik laced his and Rene's fingers together.

"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor… Grasp it sense it-tremulous and tender…" He put his hand other hand to her face and gently turned her head to face the shadows. 

"Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night…" He let go of her completely and began to walk toward the organ only to turn back to sing, 

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!" With the high note Rene closed her eyes and let the music surround her. 

"And you'll live as you've never lived before…" Rene opened her eyes to watch Erik walk around the room, keeping his eyes on her. "Softly, deftly, music shall surround you… Feel it, hear it, closing in around you... Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night." 

Rene approached Erik and placed his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the sound pulsate within him, and then escape from his mouth into her ears. "Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me…" 

Rene felt Erik relax and let his arms drift down her to rest in the curve of the small of her back. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night…"

Erik and Rene stood embracing each other for what Rene wished could be an eternity, but ended all too soon. Erik pulled back first. He turned his back to her. He walked a few steps. She watched with questioning eyes. She observed him as he struggled within himself.

Rene was confused. She took a few steps forward and lightly placed her hand on his large shoulder. He paused at her touch, but slowly he put his hand up to hers and grasped it delicately in his. She breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to her. "I'm sorry." he said. "I should not have brought you here."

Rene shook her head the angel watched in disbelief as she spoke, "I wouldn't have come if I hadn't wanted to."

It was Erik's turn to shake his head. "No. I shouldn't have…"

"What are you afraid of?" Rene asked, a bit annoyed.

"Do not question the Angel of Music!" Roared Erik his temper getting the better of him.

Rene pulled away from him and hung her head, once again in shame for angering her angel. "I'm sorry." she murmured.

Erik's eyes flashed with pity for Rene. He took a step toward her and tenderly placed a hand under her chin. He lifted her face to look him in the eye. She had tears in her eyes. Erik wiped them with his gloved finger. "Come," he sang, "We must return, your young suitor will be waiting and be missing you." With that he led her back to the boat up the passageway and through the mirror. 


	9. Tears and Rest

Maska- I tried to make this one a little longer, just for you.

Note: if you don't like Christian already than you arn't going to start to like him now...

* * *

Chapter 9- Tears and Rest 

Rene awoke the next morning with a heavy pain in the back of her head, throbbing and pulsing in her brain. She sat up in her bed. She was still fully clothed, and couldn't remember the night before. Had the Angel of Music really come to her? Had she really seen him? Was he really not just a mean trick.

As she sat there came a light knocking on her door. She turned sharply, sending a burning sting ran up her neck into the back of her skull. The door opened a crack and Meg poked her head into the room. "Good morning." she said. "How are you?"

Rene rubbed the back of her head. She opened her mouth and a little noise came out, sending a pounding twinge through her. She closed her eyes tightly hoping to shut out the aching.

Meg gulped largely, and walked over to her. She stood above her, staring solemnly at Rene. "Rene, do you know what happened to you last night? Do you remember at all?"

Rene nodded softly, not wanting to anger her growing headache. She opened her eyes and sat up a little straighter in her bed. Meg sat at Rene's feet, and looked at her with searching eyes. "Are you okay?" Meg asked.

Rene nodded. A shiver ran up her spin, and she quivered involuntarily. Trying to catch her breath, Rene let in a trembling gasp. Her whole body was shaking hysterically, beyond her control.

"Rene, I think that you need rest." Meg said, and she stood quickly. She started for the door. She paused and turned to face Rene again. "I will tell my mother that you will not be coming to class today. She will understand." Meg smiled. "If there is anything I can do, let me know." She proceeded out the door.

Rene put her hands to her face and covered her eyes, not wanting to let anything else in her mind, for fear it would pollute the memory of her angel's voice, echoing in the deep caverns below the opera house. Tears surged down her checks. She let them tumble unreserved. The recollection of the Phantom's fury resonated in her mind, and kept the tears flooding.

Another gentle knocking came to her door. Rene decided to ignore it. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone. "Rene?" said Christian's voice from the hallway. He knocked again on the door. "Are you in there?"

Rene watched the door for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, she walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Christian stood before her. Rene threw her arms around him and once again began to sob. Christian put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Christian lifted her into his arms, as she was very light. Still holding her near he took her back into the room. He stood in the middle of the room for a moment, enjoying her feel and smell. He let her down lightly and Rene let go of him. She sat down at her vanity table. She stared into the mirror. He reflection was a pale stranger. Christian knelt down by her side and took her small hand into his larger one. "What's wrong?" Christian said. "Did he hurt you?"

Rene looked over to him. She stared at him for a moment, confused about what Christian had just said. "Did he hurt you?" Christian repeated. Rene looked down at her lap, and shook her head.

"Then what is wrong?" Christian asked, lovingly. He put his other hand to her cheek and lifted her head. "Rene, please, tell me what happened."

Rene shook her head. "I can't." she said and she began to moan again.

"Rene. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Christian said and he pulled her close to him. She leaned in to him, and let his strong arms surround her.

Rene let him hold her for a moment, but then pulled away. She watched Christian get gracefully to his feet. He held out a hand for her and she took it. He helped her to stand, slowly and smoothly. She smiled up at him.

A low whispering voice came from above Rene's head, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"The darkness of the Music of the Night." Rene threw her head around to find the Angel, knowing that he must be watching. She pulled away from Christian, knowing that Erik would be angry if he saw them together.

"What is it?" Christian asked, reaching for her hand. Rene pulled away. "Rene? What's wrong?"

Rene turned to the mirror, expecting to find the Phantom staring back at her, but seeing no one. She turned back to Christian. He looked on her with worried and affectionate eyes. He took a few steps toward her.

"Rene, please, let me help you. What is wrong?" He urged. She looked down again, something that she had been doing more often than usual lately.

"I need to rest." Rene said. She hugged Christian tightly. "I just need to take a rest." she smiled up at him, at forced smile that she hoped didn't look like one. "I'll be fine."

Rene said goodbye to Christian. He seemed very reluctant to go. He stood in the doorway to the entrance of her room for a while, assuring her that he wanted to stay, and that it would be best, but Rene declined his offers to stay, and closed the door after a lengthy farewell.

* * *

For those of you who want more Erik, it is coming... 

and for those who want less of the fop clone, sorry, he will just keep coming back.


	10. Sweet Intoxication

Phantom of Music: Thanks for your review, this chapter is just for you, because you wanted it.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Sweet Intoxication**

Rene's mind whirled with thought. Her angel had to be here. He had to be watching. He must be angry by now. She had to find him. She had to talk to him, to tell him that she was sorry for her insubordination. She walked to the middle of the room and stood for a moment, not sure what to do.

Rene turned to the mirror in the corner of her room. Her mouth was dry, and her heart thumped, nervous in her breast. She breathed in a strong breath and then opened her mouth the call for her Angel. "Erik?" She said. There was no answer. She would not give up. "Erik?" Once again there was no answer, and Rene decided to use a different tactic.

She knew that there was one thing that make him reveal himself. She was unsure what to sing so she started into the only thing she could think of. A song from the Opera, Carmen,

"The bird you caught by surprise Beats its wing, and off it flies. Love ignores you, you wait and mope,  
Then there it is-when you give up hope.  
Love's all around you. Quick, quick!  
You have no man, or you have your pick. Think you've found love? It turns you down cold. Think you've escaped it?  
It has you in its hold."

She finished and waited in silence. She heard a voice behind her. She recognized it as Erik's. "My angel, is this really how you feel?"

Rene turned to see the Phantom sitting in s chair behind her, one leg resting atop the other. Rene saw a slight frown on his lips. She took a step toward him. "Erik?" she said.

"Yes." Was his short answer.

"You've returned." Rene said. It was almost a question.

Erik turned his eyes to digging in hers. He almost looked angry. "Did you think that I would leave?"

Rene shook her head, vigorously, not wanting to anger him. "I just thought that after last night…" she didn't know how to finish her sentence. She squeezed her lips together, to stop herself from saying something stupid.

Erik arose, powerfully. He walked to her and looked down at her with brilliant blue-green eyes. For the first time Rene realized how tall her was, and how handsome the side of his face that was visible was. She lost herself in his eyes. He was standing a few steps from her, and Rene closed the gap, swiftly. She pressed herself against him, taking his robust hand in hers and squeezing it.

"Rene…" Erik said, but she lifted her finger to his face quieting him. She shushed him, shaking her head.

"Don't tell me." she said. "I know that something is holding you back, and I wish that you could tell me, but you won't, so I will ignore it. I will let you have your secret. I will let you keep this from me… my angel." She finished.

Erik stared, skeptically at her. He didn't trust her. She could tell by the look in his eyes. She knew that he couldn't but she didn't know why.

"Erik?" Rene said, not daring to take her eyes off of him, for fear that he would disappear. "What happened? Please let me help you."

Erik stepped away from her. Rene reached for his shoulder. Erik took the gesture, and lay his head against her hand. "Erik, was it another woman?" Erik did not answer. "Erik, please, I want to help. I can help you, if it is about love, I would understand."

Erik rounded on her angrily, throwing her hand off of his shoulder and shouting at her. "What would you know about love?" Rene recoiled, in panic and alarm. Erik's eyes flashed with fury. "What would you know about suffering, and pain!" he demanded.

"Erik…" Rene pleaded. The tears running without restraint down her face. She hung her head again, and murmured. "I only wish to help."

"Help?" Erik did not shout this time, but spoke with loathing for the whole situation.

Rene's voice shook, but she needed to ask, and so she sang, softly, "Say you'll love me, every waking moment." Erik stopped his raging and watched her. "Let me lead you from your solitude. Share each day with me each night each morning…" Rene stood close to him again, once again clasping his hand. "Promise me that you could love me, too. Love me, that's all I ask of…"

Rene never reached the word 'you' for she had fond herself extremely close to him, and his lips enthralling. Without thinking she had pressed his mouth to hers and closed her eyes in the sweetness of it all.

* * *

Thanks to for the Carmen lyrics!  



	11. Insolent Boy

Sorry to all you fop lovers, you'll probably hate this chapter. To every one else, I hope you like it.

**HPOTOV**- The Songs in Chapters 3- Sleep my child and peace attend thee,All through the nightGuardian angels God will send thee All through the nigh Soft the drowsy hours are creeping Hill and dale in slumber sleepin I my loved ones' watch am keeping All through the nigh Angels watching, e'er around thee, All through the nightMidnight slumber close surround thee All through the nigh Soft the drowsy hours are creeping Hill and dale in slumber sleepin I my loved ones' watch am keeping All through the night

and 10-The bird you caught by surprise Beats its wing, and off it flies. Love ignores you, you wait and mope, Then there it is-when you give up hope. Love's all around you. Quick, quick! You have no man, or you have your pick. Think you've found love? It turns you down cold. Think you've escaped it? It has you in its hold.

are not from Phantom of the Opera, everything else is

* * *

**Chapter 11- Insolent Boy**

Erik had pulled back first, not sure what to think. No one had ever kissed him like this before. No one had ever willingly, come to him first, but Rene had. She not only let him have her, but she wanted him, and so, with little hesitation, Erik had returned her kiss.

He had watched her coming toward him, almost in terror, but when she had pressed her lips to his, he no longer cared that she was not Christine, or that he was angry at her for having that boy in her room.

Erik pressed himself to her, and lay his hands on her waist. He investigated her bodice with his hands. Rene threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to him, opening her mouth, to invite him in. He let himself explore her mouth with his tongue. His mind raced, but none of the thoughts matter, for Rene was in his arms, and she had come to him, without threats or warnings.

Rene drowned in his smell. She burned under his touch, and his breath inside her was enough to make her weak. She felt his body ease, and then push up against hers. She moaned with delight.

The embrace lasted a long time, but to Rene it was not enough. When they pulled away, Rene was breathless and weak in the knees. She faltered, and Erik caught her, scooping her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his broad chest.

Erik carried Rene over to the bed and bent down to lay her down, when suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a wide eyed Christian standing in the doorway. He stared, amazed at the angel, and then opened his mouth.

"Who the hell are you!" Christian yelled, staring astonished at Erik. "What the hell are you doing here!" He took a step into the door, as Erik rose to a full standing position. Christian continued for him. Erik's lips curled at Christian, as Christian yelled, coming toward them, one of his hands lifted, brandishing a finger at Erik. "Get out! I don't know what you think you are doing, but get out!" He motioned for the door, imploring Erik to leave.

Rene sat up quickly, and started yelling toward Christian. "Christian… He's not… It's not what you think it…" but Christian ignored her.

He came at Erik, one hand raised to punch him, but Erik moved quickly and he grabbed Christian by the throat, and threw him to the wall. Christian hit the floor, choking and sputtering. Rene sqeeked in horror. Erik rounded on Christian and then grabbed a long piece of rope from under his cloak. He pulled it around Christian's small neck. He squeezed, until Christian was kicking and flapping. His mouth gapping open and closed like a fish out of water.

Rene screamed. "Erik, no!" She rose out of her bed. "Please, angel, don't hurt him…" She pleaded quietly.

Erik loosened his grip. He staightened and turned toward her. He looked at her for a moment, and then ran for the mirror. Rene watched him. He looked back at her, longing in his eyes. He turned, and then disappeared into the darkness of the mirror.

Rene ran to Christian, who commenced to cough up blood and spatter continually. Rene pulled him onto her lap, and held him. She held him gently, but not with the love with which she had given Erik. She stroked his hair, comfortingly. "It's going to be okay." she assured him. "It's going to be okay…" She looked at the open door. "Help!" she yelled at it. "Somebody! Please, help!"

Meg came storming through the door. "What, what is it?" She said, and then she spotted Rene and Christian lieing on the floor. She gaped at them for a minute and then held up her hands in a stopping gesture. "Stay here. Don't move." she said, backing out into the hallway. "I will go get someone." Then she was gone.


	12. Sorries and Vows

Now, here is a chapter for all of you fop lovers.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 12- Sorries and Vows**

When Meg returned she dragged Madame Giry along behind her. Madame Giry entered the room, and had a reaction similar to Meg's. Her mouth hung open for a moment and then she darted over to them. She kneeled on the floor, one hand on Christian, who was continuing to cough, but had stopped hacking up blood.

Madame Giry looked intently into Rene's eyes. "What happened, Mademoiselle Delacour?"

Rene paused, not sure if Madame Giry would think her mad for singing with an angel. Rene bit her lower lip. Madame Giry kneeled in front of her. "Tell me what happened." she said, her hands on Rene's shoulder.

Rene was silent once again. Madame Giry stood, and turned to her daughter. "Meg," she began and her daughter gazed at her with a look of listening. "Go to the manager's office and tell Messieurs Andre and Firmin that Messier Christian Perrault was injured in the stables and he will staying the room next to mine for a while."

Meg nodded and started off into the hallway, she left in a flash. Rene sat on the floor, staring wide eyed at Madame Giry.

"Madame why did you..."She began, but Madame Giry stopped her.

"Do not think that you are the only one who cares for Erik." She said, Her eyes baring into Rene's. "Do not think that you are the only one who wishes to cover for his selfish and foolish acts."

Rene was stunned, but the questions burning within her were too much to let her be silenced. "Madame?" She asked, "How do you know Erik?"

Madame Giry crouched once more to look into Rene's eyes. "The angel is always watching." she said and she headed for the door.

"But Madame!" Rene began. Madame Giry turned to face her. "What do I do with Christian? You cannot just leave me here."

Madame Giry smiled, in spite of herself. She didn't turn to look at Rene, but she did feel she couldn't leave the girl with out speaking. "I will send someone to help Messier Perrault to his new room. Until then, please stay with him, and try not to move him." Madame Giry left.

Rene looked down at Christian, who's eyes were closed. His breathing was labored, and raspy. Rene stroked his hair, again. She touched his face, softly, caressing his pale cheek. He moved, slightly tipping his head into her cupped hand. He opened his eyes, slightly. His mouth fell open, he tried to speak, but Rene put a soft finger to his lips to quiet him.

"I'm sorry, Christian." She said, her eyes tearing a little. "I didn't mean to get you caught up in my web of insanity… I'm just…" A few tears dropped down her pink rose cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

She closed, her eyes hoping that when she opened them, Christian would no longer lying, helpless on the floor. She parted her lids, to see him still positioned, fraught for breath.

He didn't speak, but reached up and put a hand on her face, and stared into her eyes. He pulled her down a little and she embraced him, in a gripping hug. He let her hold her up. Though the physical pain was near unbearable, her arms around him where enough to help him through it.

After a long embrace they where interrupted by a voice from the doorway. "I'm sorry, to interrupt, but, I am here to help Messier Perrault to his room." Rene turned to see a tall fair haired man standing there, one hand on the doorframe.

Rene helped Christian to his feet. They stood for a moment, and then Christian collapsed into her arms. He fell heavily into her arms, and almost took her down with him.

"Christian?" she exclaimed. The man ran to help her. He put Christian's arm around his shoulder and together he and Rene carried Christian to his new quarters next to Madame Giry's room.

The man left Christian and Rene alone in the room after laying Christian on the bed. He closed the door, gently, leaving Rene sitting on the foot of Christian's bed, staring at his pale, sickly face, with tears running down her face.

"Christian, I will not leave you." She vowed aloud. "It is my fault that you are lying here, and so I will see to it that you make a full recovery." As she finished, Madame Giry entered with the doctor.

* * *

**I hope you like this one, and just so that you know, I will not be updating until I get at least 5 reviews. **


	13. Another Lost Love

I hope that chapter 13 isn't unlucky.

**Maska:** Sorry, but you can't have Christian.

**HPOTOV:** Thank god someone noticed. Yes I did do that!

* * *

**Chapter 13- Another Lost Love**

Rene was true to her word. For the next few days, Rene did not leave Christian's bedside. She kept watch with a vigorous eye. Every time Christian moved, Rene became alert and would sit up to examine him. She would watch for a few minutes only to be disappointed when he did not open his eyes.

She dutifully watched over Christian, never parting from his side. She ate and slept out of necessity now, instead of exhaustion. Several times Meg told her that she should go to her room and sleep. Rene declined. After three days Madame Giry insisted that Rene return to her lessons.

Rene would sit next to Christian all night, watching him sleep, peaceful and lightly pale. After lessons she would return to his side, and talk to him about what she done that day. He always seemed to be having a good dream when she spoke to him, and it helped her feel better that she might be helping him, even if it was just a small and insignificant thing.

When Rene had time alone (as there seemed to be a lot of that when she was up late at night) she would think of Erik. She wondered if he was so angry with her that he would never come to her again. She waited for him to sing to her, but for days he was unseen. She worried that she would never see him again, "But then again…" she thought, "Do I really want to see him again? If he could hurt Christian like that then who is to say that he will not hurt me?" These thoughts filled her mind, but in her heart she knew that her angel would not harm her.

Late at night, Rene would fall into a light doze, and awake because she thought she had heard Erik singing to her. She would look around the room, and find it had only been a squeaky window or a bird outside. Then Rene would stare at the full sized mirror in the corner, hoping it contained a secret passageway to Erik's lair.

Madame Giry would come in every night and check on Rene and Christian, and tell Rene how she needed sleep. Tonight was no different. She stuck her head into the door, and looked at Christian. She shook her head as she entered the room. She walked to them and placed her hand gently on his forehead, looking down at Rene.

"Rene, you need sleep." she said. "I would like you to go to your room, now and please try to rest." She told Rene, although she already knew what Rene's response would be.

"I can't." She answered.

Madame Giry understood. She was about to leave when Rene burst out with her questions. "Madame…?" she asked quietly. Madame Giry looked up at her. "Have you… Is he… I mean is he… Have you heard from him?" Rene said, not finding it within herself to say his name.

Madame Giry shook her head. She bowed slightly, and then left Rene and Christian alone. She closed the door lightly and headed down the hall.

Rene burst in to tears. "I'm so sorry, Christian." she proclaimed for the thousandth time. "I'm sorry…"

The next day, Rene was shaken awake by Meg. The sun was shinning and Meg was already dressed in her leotard for practice. "Oh, no!" Rene exclaimed. "I can't believe I overslept!" She stood to go to her room to change.

"No, Rene." Meg said, gently pushing Rene back into her chair. "Mother said that you did not sleep well last night and that if you wished you should sleep, instead of attending classes today."

Rene gave Meg a sincerely grateful, but weak smile. "Thank you, Meg." Meg held out a tray with two pieces of toast, an egg, and a glass of water. Rene turned down the toast and egg, but gratefully excepted the water.

Her throat was soar from crying, and her eyes were red and puffy. Two black circles dawned beneath them. Her hair lay in a loose curtain of curls down her shoulder, unwashed, but brushed.

"How long has it been…?" Rene asked, a slight longing in her voice.

Meg didn't look at Rene, but she answered, "It has been 5 days, Mademoiselle Delacour." She turned to Christian. "I hope he wakes soon, if we continue to force water down his throat he may not last."

With her grave words, Meg left. Rene stood and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. She stared for a moment, looking at herself. She was quite a mess, but she still looked unearthly beautiful.

Rene was sick of crying, and so she held back the tears welling up inside her. She returned to Christian. She sat her chair close to the head of his bed and sat in it. She touched the back of her hand to his face. He was cold, and colorless.

She didn't know how to help him. The doctors had tried everything. She had tried nearly everything. Everything except… but she couldn't. Erik would be angry with her. "But," she told herself, "Erik was the one who started this… and I shall end it."

A melody burst from somewhere within her. A song she had sung before, but this time with different lyrics.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Please, don't give up on me now… Say I can keep you with me, here beside me. Please don't go where I can't follow you…" She whispered softly into his ear, "Christian," Then she sang. "That's all I ask of you." A single tear rolled down her cheek, in simultaneous time with the one rolling down Erik's as he listened to his heart break while another lost love professed her devotion to another.


	14. Stirrings and Curses

**Maska**: If you really want him, I guess you may have him... when I'm doen with him... shifty eyes 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- Stirrings and Curses **

Rene finished her song and buried her face in her hands. She gave out dry sobs, as she had cried so often in the last few days, that she had no tears left.

A soft tap came on Rene's shoulder. She flipped around to look at Christian, who, with eyes open, was smiling at her. "Oh, god…" She said, "Christian!" She exclaimed, flinging herself on him. He grimaced in pain. She pulled back. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry…"

Christian gave a raspy chuckle. He looked up at her with wondering eye. "Did you really mean all of that…?" He said. His voice was low, and hoarse. Rene could tell that his gruff speech had something to do with the sores and rope burn on his throat.

Rene smiled lightly at him. She nodded. "Yes Christian." she answered. "I meant every word." She hung her head, for she was blushing intensely.

Christian laughed a little at her. He soothingly placed a hand under her chin, and raised her face to look at him. Her face was red, and her eyes still swollen. Christian shook his head at her. "Rene," He said, softly, "I think you need sleep." They both grinned.

"No," Rene said, through her smiles. "I want to stay here with you." She said as he slipped a hand into hers.

"I won't feel better until you get a little sleep." He said, seriously.

"Okay," Rene said reluctantly. "But, I'm going to go get someone to watch you while I get some rest." She said and she rose to her feet.

As she walked, she kept Christian's hand in hers as long as possible, until they were both straining to keep the connection. Then, she let go and walked to the door. A girl walked by just as Rene opened the door.

"Excuse me.." Rene said to her. The girl turned. "Could you please go and fetch Madame Giry. Tell her the young man has awoken." The girl looked at her for a minute and then nodded. "Thank you, miss."

Rene closed the door again and turned to Christian who was now sitting up. He pushed up against the pillows, Rene could tell he was trying to stand. Rene ran over to him. "Christian!" she called to him. "What are you doing?" she said as she reached the bed and sat in front on him on it.

"I'm going to get up." He said.

Rene smiled, shaking her head. "Please, Christian, for me… stay in bed for a little while."

He looked up at her, giving her a look of questioning. Then he shrugged his shoulders, and nodded. "For you, Rene, I would do anything." He chuckled. "Besides, I really like all this sitting in bed and getting taken care of…"

Madame Giry opened the door, and looked at the two, Rene positioned on the bed, and Christian finally sitting up, awake. She walked over to them, and placed a hand on Rene's shoulder. "You may go into your room and rest now…" she said, but there was concern in her voice.

Rene did not question her, though she was tempted to. She stood and walked to the door, giving Christian one last look, and then proceeding out the door. Her room was not too far away, and by the time she arrived, she found herself completely exhausted. She changed quickly and laid down in her bed for a long sleep.

A booming voice above her head made her sit up straight on the pillows and sent her head whirling around for the source of the melody, which was strong and almost scary though she had sung the same one to Christian, not twenty minutes before, only this voice was angry, and menacing. "You will curse the day you did not do… all that the Phantom asked of you!"

* * *

Hehehehehehehehehe... I think Erik is mad... Or you know, at least a little pissed off...  



	15. A Dire Suggestion

**Angelofthemask**- I like your story! Hey! Everyone! Go read Angelofthemask's story... Wow that was wierd...

**KeeperMusicNight**- Love the new name! But get your filthy hands off my Erik! > LOL

**Ookanala**- Thanks for reading my Phic! I'll check out this one, but just so that you know, as long as it has Erik in it... I'll probably like it!

**SecretChances**- Glad you like it! Glad you didn't!

**Maska**- Wow, are you attatched? Well, then if you like him that much get him to leave Rene alone so Erik can have her! Oh wait... that's my job. Okay... I'll try!

**

* * *

Chapter 15- A Dire Suggestion**

In the days that followed Rene slept in Christian's room, the one next to Madame Giry's quarters. She would sleep on a cot during the night, and Christian was suppose to sleep in the bed, although most nights he did not sleep, but rather, sat in a chair in front of her, watching and waiting for Erik to return.

The practices for 'Romeo and Juliet-Synopsis' had been delayed, but as of late had been taken up again. Although Camille had made a complete recovery, Rene was still going to be playing the lead. She would spend long hours practicing with the young man who would be playing opposite her. His name was Jean . He was in his late twenties, though he looked much younger, and he had a lovely voice.

Because they did not have all the time that they needed, the ballet had been cut here and there to make it simpler without making it much shorter. Madame Giry called extra practices and Rene hardly had anytime to spend with Christian.

Rene would leave rehearsals late at night, and head toward his room. She was always greeted with a kiss on the cheek, aimed at her lips. Then Christian would look at her, with a look of longing, knowing that she had kissed Erik, but would not kiss him, was killing him.

Every now and then, when Christian could, he would sneak into the theater during a practice and watch from the audience. He never told Rene that he was watching her, and he knew that he was probably not the only one stealing into the rehearsals to watch an angel sing.

Sometimes at night Christian could hear Rene muttering in her sleep. She always spoke of an angel. Christian would slip himself next to her and sit by her side, holding her hand and stroking he hair and face. On those nights Rene would wake to find Christian asleep in the chair next to her, his bed still made and unslept-in.

Rene worried that she was driving the both of them mad. She was sure that she was hearing voices, and sure that she hated herself, but whenever she brought up the subject, Christian would calmly say that he was okay, and smile at her, a warm and calming grin.

Rene was constantly worried about Christian. Christian was constantly worried about Rene. It was only two days from the performance of Romeo and Juliet. Tonight Rene was welcomed in the usual way, but she did not have her normal reaction. On this particular evening she pulled away from Christian, not even letting him plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Is something wrong, Rene?" He said, as she continued into the room.

She turned to him. She looked at him with apprehension. "What am I doing, Christian?" she asked him. "I'm killing you."

"No," he assured her once again. "No, Rene." He pulled her to him and held her close. "You're not killing me." Rene breathed a sigh, knowing that he was lying. "But, Rene…" He said, pulling her to arms length to look into her eyes. "You're killing yourself." He said quietly.

She pulled away from him, turning to stare at the empty bed. She shook her head, unable to comprehend what Christian was saying. "Do you want me to stop singing?" she asked, in distress.

Christian came up behind her, and placed his hands on her arms. "I want you to leave this man behind you." He said, rubbing his hands over her sleeves. "I want you to be free."

She turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Do you think that I should stop singing, Christian!" She cried.

He looked, down, not taking his hands off of her. He nodded, slowly.

"Christian," she said, "You do not understand. I cannot stop singing. I love my music far too much." Christian knew what she meant when she said she loved her 'music'. She pushed past him and headed out the door.

As she began to close the door, she heard Christian quietly ask her, or maybe just to himself. "Do you love him more than me?"

She ran to her room and dragged herself to bed. She didn't cry. She wasn't sad, but rather angry. She was angry at Christian for suggesting she stop singing. She was angry at Erik for putting her in this position. Most of all she was angry at herself. Why couldn't she just leave with Christian? Or find Erik and tell him how she felt? Why did she have to bat this decision around like this?

She decided she needed to talk to Erik, one way or another. She walked over to the mirror, knowing that there had to be a way through it.

On the other side, unseen by Rene, Erik stood staring at her. He watched her come to the mirror and begin searching it. He knew what she was doing, and he knew what he must do, and so, very slowly, he pulled back the mirror, to a surprised and ecstatic Rene.

* * *

Having writers block... maybe a while before I update... **SORRY**! 


	16. Arguments

**Angel of the Mask**- Just trying to get from here to the really good part, hope you like it!  
**Maska**- Wait for it, m'dear!  
**Keeper Music Night**- Damn you! Curse you! Get your hands off of him! I will give you as many cliffies as I want, you little Erik steeling... Goes off on durty word frenzy

* * *

**Chapter 16- Arguments**

"Erik!" she exclaimed, breathless at the sight of him. He stared at her, emotionless.

"Why do you feel the need to intrude on my isolation?" He asked, not smiling or frowning.

Too stunned to speak, Rene found her mouth flopping opened and closed, no words escaping her lips. She wished he would give her a sign as to what was going through his head. He let no emotion pass through his face or actions, though many were engaged in a fierce battle in his mind. Anger was winning.

He waited for a minute. "Out of words?" He spat at her. She dropped her head, blushing for annoying him.

"No." She said simply. "I just… forgot what I was going to say."

"Then, it can't have been that imperative."

Rene looked up at him, anger and frustration filled her voice. "Erik, how dare you…"

"It would seem I have, mademoiselle."

Rene stamped her foot, so aggravated that she let out a small squeak. "Damn you, you stubborn bastard."

Erik walked around behind her, speaking as he did so. "That was not very ladylike."

"And you, sir are no gentleman." She answered coldly. Not daring to turn, but finding no need to.

Erik spun her around, rage flashing in his face. "You know nothing of manners and propriety!"

She stared back up at him, finding her tongue, amazed at her own boldness, she slipped out, "And I suppose you think that is perfectly civil to rage at a woman and then attack her friend."

"Her lover." He corrected her.

Rene pulled away from his grip. "And what of it?" she asked him, not expecting an answer. "What if he were my lover? You are so caught up in your history that you cannot find the strength to grasp the present, and your possible future! You cannot give up the past."

Erik stared at her, startled and surprised. "You know nothing of my past." He muttered under his breath, turning away from her.

"Only because you won't let me!" she stormed, taking a step toward him. Her voice softened and she took a few more steps. She now stood directly behind him. She placed a graceful hand on his broad shoulder. To her surprise and relief, he did not throw it off or become angry. "Erik, I want to know you! I want you to let me know you. I can't force it out of you. You have to allow me into your life."

Erik turned to her. He stared down at her, untrusting and suspicious. He sighed, almost caving. "Rene, I can't."

"Then I don't know if I can love you, Erik." She said. He closed his eyes, annoyed. "But I want to." He opened his eyes.

"Why, Rene?" He said.

"Because," She replied, smiling. "I need an angel, and I think that I may have finally found the one I've been looking for."

Erik smiled. He pulled her toward him, enveloped in the moment. She leaned up to him, hoping to open him up. His pleasant breath ran down her hair, and she shivered when it misted the back of her neck. Their lips had barely brushed when there was a knock on the door. "Damn…" Erik whispered.

The knock came again. Christian's voice from behind the door spoke, "Rene? Are you in there?" Rene looked to the door.

Erik swore loudly this time, pulling her to the mirror, he shouted at the door, "She sings with me!"

Christian threw opened the door, but there was no one in the room. He glanced around, and upon finding no one, he proceeded to Madame Giry's room.

* * *

**I need time to think, so quit pressuring me or my next update is going to find itself sucking very much! **


	17. Down Into His Lair

**Emma-J-Riddle**- Thank you for allowing me to take my time!

**KeeperMusicNight**- Thank you for Sharing your Micheal Crawford and other Eriks with me! I will enjoy!

**Maska**- Oh, good no pressure, than I can just flop out one chapter a week, right?

**Countess Alana**- Glad you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 17- Down Into His Lair**

He thudded loudly on the door next to the entrance to his room. "Yes, yes just a moment." Said Madame Giry's voice from inside the room. A few moments of silence and then the door swished open, revealing Madame Giry standing there in her dressing gown and a silk robe. "Oh, Messier Perrault?" She said, surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Madame Giry." He answered. "Dreadfully, but I do wish to speak of it here, in the hall, may I please come in?" Madame Giry nodded and let him through. He stepped past her and into the large luxurious room.

Once he had entered the room, she turned to him. "What has he done?" She asked plainly.

Understanding her meaning, he answered, "He has taken her, and I don't know where." Madame Giry shook her head. "Madame Giry, please help me. I can't lose her, I just can't."

"Damn you Erik!" She barked to the ceiling. "Why must you torture me this way?"

"Madame Giry, please time is running out! Please hurry, I need your help, Madame!"

"Follow me, messier." She said, heading for the door, a small, lit candelabra in hand. She led him down the corridors and right back to Rene's room, where she opened the door and rushed over to the mirror.

"Madame, we don't have anytime to waste." He said, but was silenced when Madame Giry slid the mirror away and revealed a dark, soggy and filthy corridor. She stepped back. Christian let out a small "Ooo" of wonder, and discouragement. She nodded her head to him and approved that he proceed. He took a few steps toward the hole, and stopped, looking at Madame Giry, questioningly.

"I cannot go with you, messier, for I fear a repeat of the events five years ago. I must go and cover for you, but I wish you luck."

Madame Giry turned on her heal and started out the door. Christian stood, gawking at the open corridor that she had revealed from behind the mirror. He took a few steps toward the mirror, wondering if he should enter. He might not have entered if he had not heard the sounds coming from within.

From inside he heard a faint sound. It was almost a scream. A shriek. Rene was screaming, but Christian was unsure whether it was from horror, shock pain or possibly even delight.

Christian gathered all of the initiative that he held within himself, and stepped into the darkness of the wet corridor, his feet making a loud padding sound on the moss in the unlit corridor. Down he plunged into the darkness deep as hell.


	18. The Face in the Mask

**Emma-J-Riddle**- THis is what is happening! Just read it and stop dancing!

**Maska**- Don't worry... Erik will not be hurting the lovely Christian again. I like regulat updates too, and don't worry, I just have to type the rest up, it's all writen, just sitting in my notebook.

**Littledaae323**- Yay new reader! And don't you worry! I will go at my own damn pace and no one can stop that.

**Goddess of the Nean Rose**- Love your name! Yay, another new reader! I'm glad you like it, even though it's fluffy!

**Keeper Music Night**- I know, stupid pot holes! Mine keep taking me right out of Erik's arms and back into math class... damn them!

* * *

**Chapter 18- The Face in the Mask**

Rene had let Erik pull her into the mirror, and down into the corridor. She hadn't struggled at all, but when they reached a ledge halfway to the boat, she pulled her hand out of his grip, and he rounded on her, suddenly. She looked at him, with soft longing eyes.

He watched her cross over to the right side of him. She stood, holding herself, shuddering from the cold dampness of the caves.

"Erik, I'm so confused." she said, a tear welling up in her eye, and falling, undisturbed down her face. He pulled her to him, she let him. As she took a step to him, she tripped, yelping in surprise.

"I'm sorry." He said, letting go of her. She pulled him to her. She held him closely.

"Erik, why do you let the little things come between us?" She asked, pulling a hand to the bare side of his face. He pulled back again.

"Do you mean the mask!" He asked loudly. A look of hurt flashed over Rene's face.

"No, Erik. That wasn't what I meant." She said, turning from him.

Erik didn't know what to do. She stood, not facing him, her arms folded around her chest. He moved toward her. She hung her head, at his presence behind her. "I meant that you would let something so small as my tripping make you feel like you couldn't touch me."

She turned to him. "Rene… I…" He didn't have to finish.

"Erik," She raged, "I am not a china doll." She grabbed him. A shudder of sensuality thundering between them. "I won't break if you hold me too close."

They held each other for a moment. The tension between them so thick that it would have been unbearable to anyone else. A sound from behind her, ripped Rene from Erik's arms.

She turned to see Christian round a corner, and spot them, standing, Erik's hand around Rene's wrist. "Let go of her!" Christian yelled, coming at Erik.

Erik pushed Rene lightly out of the way. Christian lifted his sword and aimed for Erik's heart. Erik dodged the rapier, and caught Christian off guard, as he fell over, he grabbed for something to hold on to. He caught the porcelain mask, and pulled it violently from Erik's face. It flew several feet and landed at Rene's feet, shattering into several thousand pieces on the hard ground.

Erik quickly covered his face with his hand, but it was too late. Rene had seen him.


	19. Flame From Above

**Chapter 19-Flame From Above**

Rene looked at him, not with disgust or horror, but with pity, and most of all with love.

Erik felt her hand on his shoulder. She turned him, slowly, and gently toward her, watching him. He evaded her eyes. She let go of him and sang, the words coming, without effort. "This haunted face, is no reason for my leave. There is no wrong when the music starts to flow."

He still avoided her eyes, so she continued to sing to him, "Say you'll love me every waking moment, let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Promise that you will love me, too." she whispered, "Erik," Then sang loudly, "That's all I ask of you."

Erik turned his eyes to her. She searched them and reached a horrifying conclusion. "Yet in those eyes, you still grieve for her I see. Who was this girl, the one who leads you 'way from me?"

She let him hang his head again. The questions ever burning she asked him through song. "Angel of music, do you love me? Look at me angel, my phantom. Angel you know that I would have you here beside me, forever."

The tears ran down Erik's cheeks. He had to ask "Angel, how can you find the man, the man who resides in the beast?"

Rene shook her head. "If only you saw what I see here, you would find your peace. Angel of music, hear me, listen I do not see what they see, but I hear what you sing, I know I love you. I hope and I dream you'll love me" Erik looked down, and then raised his head, slowly singing with power. "I am no angel, but phantom. He is gone, the Angel of Music."

"Angel of music guide and guardian grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to the light, angel."

Erik pulled her close. "Rene you're an angel of music, sent here my flame from above."

Rene stood on her toes, and gang straight to him, one hand finding it's way to the scared side of his face. "Tonight we shall sing with one heartbeat, and I pray for love." She kissed him hard, and pulled his hands around her waist. Throwing her arms around his neck, she giggled lightly. He lifted her up to him, and swung her around.

* * *

Christian sat up groggily, unnoticed by the others. He opened his eyes, groaning, softly. Then he noticed the two. He stared wide eyed at Rene, who was passionately kissing Erik, full, on the mouth, his mask shatter a few feet from them. The anger welling up inside him. He stood, slowly. Taking his aim, he lunged, yelling at Erik, with a crazed look.

Rene pulled herself away from Erik when she heard Christian's cries. There was no time. Christian was going to kill Erik. Rene screamed. She threw herself at Christian, who not wanting to hurt Rene, sifted his blade, and it turned in his hand. Rene fell on top of him, driving the blade deep into his stomach.

He stood staring down at her for a moment. Then, coughing, he fell onto his side, and his breathing shallowed and then stopped.

Rene stared at Christian's body for a moment. "Oh god…" she breathed, almost silent. "Oh god, Erik…" She yelled, turning to him. "What have I done!" She raged and dropped onto the floor, slamming her hands down on the rocks. They where gammed by the rocks, and began to bleed.

Erik sat down next to her, and lifted her chin to where her eyes were looking straight into his. "Rene." He said. "You must run."

Rene shook her head, and grabbed him, holding him close. "I will not leave you, my Angel."

Erik held her, stroking her hair. "Rene, I can take care of…" But she didn't let him finish. She pulled back and stared into his face.

"Erik, no." She exclaimed. "I would rather be hanged tomorrow, than have never heard your voice."

"Alright." Erik answered. He pulled her to him, kissing her hair. "I won't ever let you go."


	20. Fin

I had to put Chapter 19 and 20 up together, because 19 doesn't make too much sense without 20.

**Keeper Music Night**- Sorry that Christian seems to ruin then moment, but I think we won't have to worry about that again.

**Emma-J-Riddle**- Here you go, now if you don't stop dancing I may have to pound your head in with my Gerry-Phantom plushie!

* * *

**Chapter 20- Fin**

Firmin unlocked the door to his office and walked into the bright room. He whistled as he walked to his desk, setting all of the contents of his arms onto it. He looked down, spotted three envelopes. Two sat together, both unsealed, and the other sat away from the others, a red skull seal adorning the back.

He picked up the top of the two unsealed ones and read it carefully.

Dear Messier Firmin,

I have been called away on urgent business, that could not be postpone for any amount of time. I regret that I could not inform you of my resignation in person, but I was need right away, and could not spare the hours that it would require to wait for you. I wish you and the Opera Populaire the best of luck.

Sincerely,  
Christian Perrault

Firmin reread the letter and then put it down, proceeding to the second unsealed letter. He read this one, sighing as he did.

Messier Firmin,

I believe you received a note from my fiancé, Messier Christian Perrault, who has been called home on urgent business. I apologize, but I must accompany him, as we are to be married in two weeks. I will miss the Opera Populaire, but I think that were I am going I will find many more opportunities to sing. Thank you for your kindness. I am sorry that I did not have much time in your opera house, but I think that I will never really leave it, in spirit.

All my apologies about the opera!

Thank you,  
Rene Delacour

"Damn it!" Firmin raged. He knew that he could have Camille sing the part of Juliet, but he had just begun to like this Rene. He turned his attention to the last note, and ripped it open, reading as he pulled it from the old yellowed envelope.

Dear Messieurs Andre and Firmin,

I would like to inform you that I will be, as of this moment, retiring. I wish that you continue to leave box five open for my use, but promise that you will not see me again, as I have found a much better way to spend my time.

Sincerely,  
OG

* * *

Rene watched as Erik buried Christian's body in the back of the opera house in a deep, and large grave. She couldn't watch him, as he punded the dirt, so as to not look too suspicious. She almost died when they left Christian's final resting place unmarked. She cried when Erik returned to her, and he sang her to sleep that night.

The next day, for propriety (mostly Erik's as Rene thought herself to not be worth Erik any longer), they were married by a highly paid officiator in Madame Giry's room at noon. Madame Giry stood as a witness. Her eyes broken with mixed emotions.

Rene and Erik returned to the vaults below the opera house. Sometimes, late at night Meg Giry thought she heard her friend singing with the Angel, but most of the time she awoke to find that it was just the scratch of a branch on her window.

* * *

A/N I hope that you all enjoyed reading my story. I know that I very much enjoyed writing it. If you haven't checked out my other fic (soon to be fics) than try 'em out. Hope you like them too! Love you all! If you have questions, I will check back in a week, and then I will answer any questions that are reviewed or that are emailed to me at 

Love you all sooooooooooooooooo much!

Hope to be reading more from you, both fics and reviews...

Angel of the Opera House

(Ellie)


End file.
